


he loved it

by AlmondRose



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cons, F/F, M/M, Metaphors, Missing Scene, don't litter kids!!!!!!, improper respect for the dead, some criminal activity (littering), takes place after ocean's 8, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: a conversation by a grave.





	he loved it

**Author's Note:**

> just got out of ocean's 8 & decided it could be gayer.......also i really felt like the end was Missing Something, so i wrote it lol. never written the ocean's dudes before, maybe i got them right

Debbie is sitting on the bench that’s uncomfortably close to her brother’s grave, staring up at his name. She’s been here to visit so many time’s she’s memorized it, and she knows her own brother’s name, of course, and his grave isn’t particularly anything special, but she’s memorized the font of the words, and the names around his, and the way the sounds echo in the mausoleum, and she’s also memorized the feel of the inside of the worker at the front’s pocket, mostly because she feels like it’d be a disservice to Danny  _ not  _ to pickpocket at the site of his grave. 

 

That is, assuming he really  _ is  _ dead. 

 

She still hasn’t decided if she thinks he is, or if she thinks he isn’t. She’s considering deliberating it all over again when she hears a shuffle and a crunch. 

 

While she’s been to see Danny’s grave, lots of people have come to visit. Ruben, once. Saul, more than that. Linus Caldwell, who told her that he owed too much to Danny, and that he hadn’t known she existed. Once it had even been Tess, who took one look at Debbie and said, “I should’ve known all you Oceans were the same,” and then had left. 

 

But in all her visits--and there’s been too many, probably-- _ he’d  _ never come by. 

 

“How was the clink?” he asks, then there’s another crunch and Debbie considers saying something, something about eating in front of the dead, but Danny wouldn’t care and Debbie can’t bring herself to consider these other dead people in front of her. 

 

“Cold,” she says, after a minute. He laughs.

 

He’s still somewhere behind her, and she’s not going to give him the satisfaction of looking at him. 

 

“Heard about the Met,” he says. 

 

“I’m sure you did,” she says in return, and he says, “I always know the work of an Ocean when I see one, Deb.”

 

“Sure,” she allows, and he’s walking closer to her, still crunching on his chips or whatever-it-is that he’s eating. 

 

“How’s Lou?” he says, and he swings his leg around the bench and sits next to her. Debbie finally turns to look at him, and he’s all easy lines and slumped back and comfortable, his cheetos loose in one hand. 

 

“She’s excellent,” Debbie says. “Really wonderful.”

 

“I’m happy for you,” he says, and Debbie’s known him long enough to be able to read him, but not as well as Danny could, never as well as Danny could. She has no idea what he’s thinking, what he’s doing. “She still a good kisser?”

 

“Okay,” Debbie says, and she stands up and faces him. “Rusty Ryan,  _ what  _ are you doing?”

 

“Conversing,” he says, and he smiles up at her, lazy. “I’m enjoying myself, very much.”

 

And Debbie sits back down. She hasn’t talked to Rusty in  _ years,  _ had sort of thought that if Danny was gone, Rusty was too--they were always a unit, a matched set. 

 

Debbie used to envy their bond, their Danny-and-Rusty, because she and Lou would never have the same type of glue that Danny-and-Rusty had, but now that she’s been through jail and Danny is maybe-dead, she doesn’t think it matters as much as it used to.

 

“Do you think he’s really dead?” Debbie asks, before she can stop herself. She looks back at Danny’s grave. 

 

Rusty shrugs, doesn’t give more of an answer. “You?”

 

“I haven’t decided,” Debbie says, and Rusty laughs, finishes his cheetos. 

 

He stands up and shoves the cheeto bag in his jacket pocket, and his hands in his pant pockets. Debbie stands too, and they’re the same height while she’s in heels. 

 

“Your sense of style is still awful,” she says, and he says, “I can afford to wear whatever I want.”

 

“You’re disgusting,” she informs him, and he laughs. 

 

“ _ You  _ are the same old Debbie,” he says. “Good job at the Met.”

 

And he steps back over the bench, and walks away. Debbie’s hands curl into fists, and she looks at Danny’s grave one more time before she leaves. 

 

Lou is outside, leaning against the wall, and she turns to look at Debbie when she walks out of the mausoleum. 

 

“I’m not entirely certain that Rusty has the proper respect for the dead,” Lou says when Debbie walks up to her, and she points at the cheetos wrapper, laying on the ground. 

 

Debbie considers picking it up and doesn’t. Instead, she presses a kiss to Lou’s mouth and says, “We’re criminals, Lou.”

 

“Littering in a graveyard seems like a waste,” Lou says. “But whatever. Let’s get out of here.”

 

And they both step over the cheetos wrapper, and walk away together, their hands almost touching between them.

 

From behind them, Rusty leans against the wall, watching them leave. When they’re past the gates, he steps over the cheeto bag and goes to the gate as well, turning in the opposite direction. 

 

He slides into the car and he slings his arm around the driver’s seat, tangling his fingers in the driver’s hair. 

 

“Your little sister’s still a brat,” he informs his companion. 

 

“Don’t I know it!” Danny says. 

 

“But she’s--”

 

“That’s her charm,” Danny says, laughing. “Where to?”

 

“Anywhere but your goddamned grave, Ocean,” Rusty says, and Danny laughs again. “Vegas?”

 

And Danny turns to press his lips to Rusty’s before they’re off, driving westward and Danny says, “You read my mind.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments & kudos always welcome!


End file.
